


【卡鸣】玫瑰纹身

by nobodyknowss



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyknowss/pseuds/nobodyknowss
Summary: 心理医师卡 X PTSD患者鸣      OOC
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	【卡鸣】玫瑰纹身

**Author's Note:**

> 爱情让人心甘情愿地变无聊。

I.  
“我好像是你的第……8位心理治疗师。”卡卡西歪着头又数了一遍手上的治疗记录，然后抬起头问道。

金发男人被蒙在角落的阴影下，懒洋洋地含糊开口。

“大概吧。”

“能先说说为什么换掉她们吗？”

“你们好像在工厂统一装配过一样。”坐在对面单人沙发上的男人往前探了探身，这让他下半张脸得以显露在光线明暗交界之下，露出泛着青色胡茬的下巴和面颊部奇怪的胡须疤痕。

“我换了七八个医生，每次走进的都是相似的屋子。”说着他敲了敲沙发扶手，“这张单人沙发，总是摆在大同小异的落地窗前被阳光普照，抬头正对面的墙上挂着一副五颜六色的抽象画。”

“那你应该已经发现现在你没有被普照到，”卡卡西的食指一下一下有节律地轻敲桌面，“我这里也没挂什么抽象画。”

他说的没错，这间治疗室内治疗师和病人的座位都隐在角落，阳光透过落地窗洒进来刚好照在房间内两处座椅之间。

“是的，所以我刚开始对你也有些感兴趣。但现在我发现你和他们一样无聊。”

卡卡西并没有搭这些话茬，继续问着自己想要的答案：“这就是你一直拒绝心理治疗的原因？因为无聊？”

“既然这些问题的流程都一样，为什么你们不直接用个喇叭把这套话录下来然后每人循环公放8小时，却选择把这磨人的过程重复延续至好几个月？”

他并没有正面回答这个问题，卡卡西在心里默默打上一个叉。

他的患者又缩回阴影下，脸上的表情看不真切，又似乎是在打量他，半晌开口道，“你也不喜欢这种过程。”

“什么。”

“问一些你并不关心的问题试图挖出一些痛苦的回忆，再说些无关紧要安慰的屁话或是留个什么作业……但你仍然坚持这份工作。”

“这是我的饭碗。”

“不，不止是饭碗。”这次他换上笃定的语气，你热爱它。”

想也知道不是会乖乖配合的人。卡卡西有些苦恼地揉了揉太阳穴：“漩涡鸣人，反过来剖析你的治疗师就是你喜欢的游戏？”

男人闻言起身从阴影中走过来，脚步中带着军人特有的沉稳矫健。他三两步绕过办公桌直到卡卡西身前停住，弯下腰来与他平齐对视。

“那并不是我喜欢的游戏。”鸣人歪了歪头上下打量面前白净的脸，接着轻声道，“从进门起我就一直在看你，你知道，你长得很好看。”

左眼还有道浅浅的疤痕，闪着光的性感，不知道舔起来什么触感。

温热的气息铺到嘴唇上，卡卡西满脸无所谓地迎上他露骨的视线，这才发现他的虹膜是纯粹的天蓝色。

“谢谢夸奖。”

男人慵懒的声线像是大提琴弓一样滑过鸣人的鼓膜，这让他动脉里的血液开始战栗翻滚。

“因为我和她们上床。每一个。”

“什么？”

“你那个问题的答案。”

卡卡西撑住下巴歪头看他，这个动作让他们之间的距离缩得更近，同时很方便接吻。

“原来这才是你喜欢的游戏。”

鸣人愉悦地笑起来，尖尖的犬牙露出来一个小头，然后伸出手把手腕放进卡卡西半摊开的右手掌心中。

“摸到了吗，我的桡动脉。”他又用了点力气往下压了压，原本虚浮的五指完全摸上卡卡西的大腿，手腕与男人苍白干燥的掌心贴合更紧，“它在加速，它想要你。”

卡卡西眯起眼睛轻笑出声：“你的前任治疗师们，好像都是女人。”

天蓝色的眼眸越凑越近，直挺的鼻梁已经碰上他的鼻尖。鸣人几乎在用气声问道：“所以？”

“所以说我们，”卡卡西脚跟微微用力向后滑出一个正常社交距离，“撞号了啊漩涡鸣人先生。”

漩涡鸣人无趣地缩回手插进兜里直起身：“男的我也能吃啊，你又不是直的。”

“我是说我不是下面那个。”卡卡西转身开始整理他的治疗记录，“为了保住我的饭碗并且坚守职业道德，我们今天先到这里吧，下次安排在这周日早上九点到十点，还是这里。”他动作利索地在病历夹上套了个橡皮筋，接着站起来向鸣人伸出左手：“初次见面不太愉快，希望下次治疗时你可以停止对医生的职场性骚扰。”

“嘁，古板。”鸣人伸出的右手没有同他握手，反而用手背轻带了下他的手背，然后擦过他的肩膀走出治疗室。

II.  
千手扉间还是挂着那一脸的性冷淡靠在铁丝网上收着入场费。这个男人总是一脸生人勿近懒得吊你，像一道冰凌，扎在这个酒精暴力欲望胀满的斗兽场以外冷静自持观察一切。

远远看见一头金发在残阳下张牙舞爪地晃过来，他抿抿嘴角，立直身体准备拦人。

“喂，你。”

鸣人停下来歪着头等他开口。

扉间从手里抽出一踏票子递过去，“上次的钱。”

鸣人有些诧异地伸手去接，上次打成那样，他以为这次不会再放他进去了，没想到还有钱拿。

果然手指快要碰到纸币时扉间缩了一下手。

“上次的事情不能再发生第二次，规矩需要再和你说一次吗？”

“……反正不能死人就对了……”

“那你还直奔脖子踹！”扉间把钱递出去，“总之不要再搞事。”

鸣人转过身背靠铁丝网吞云吐雾，金发蓝眼大咧咧敞在黄昏闷热潮湿的空气里，隔着一片朦胧扫视远处遮成各式各样的人。

不说到这来的很多是社会上有点头面有正经工作的人，就算是专门为挣钱来打黑拳的也差不多要遮一遮脸——城市说大不大说小不小，所有人圈在这里低头不见抬头见，指不定哪天在什么重要工作场合打个照面，戳穿彼此背后传传闲话就尴尬了。

鸣人向来不屑这种伪装行为。在另一具鲜活肉体上肆意发泄施暴欲时的狰狞五官才是本貌，人人都清楚对方的本性是哪副模样，人人都将这最后一点真实遮掩起来披上层光鲜亮丽的皮伪装体面人。

虚伪。

他瞄见里面有个最夸张的甚至把头发左眼下半张脸全包起来了，忍者一样，给逗出一声嗤笑。千手扉间顺着看过去，大概了然，扫人开口的功夫点钱的手也没停下：“‘狐狸’，挺厉害的。”顿了顿又补了一句，“跟你差不多了。”

鸣人有点惊讶，“单用一只眼啊？这么牛逼？”

“不是……人家那是为了不露相……肯定得两只啊，不然不是上赶着送吗。”

扉间说着抬脚往里走，他得看场子。鸣人掐掉烟赶上他，一起钻进围成那一圈斗兽笼的人里。

人群密密麻麻围成一圈又一圈，圆圈中心的空地上两个赤膊男人拳拳到肉。过密的人群让鸣人感觉有点缺氧，意识朦朦胧胧，周围人嘶吼的呐喊声，拳头与肉体碰撞时发出的闷哼声，骨骼错位清脆的响声，感官混合在一起刺激得气氛愈发躁闷蒸腾，鸣人暴虐的欲望彻底被挑起。

对方鼻孔口里流出的血水刺进眼里，漫天烟尘与残肢断臂便开始交替闪现。鸣人朦胧之间感觉自己好像又失控了，但理智也只堪堪出现一秒。千手扉间看他还不停手，皱起眉刚要上去拦，旁边有道影子先他一步冲过去。

挥到半路的拳头被人从后背制住，情绪上的狠戾还没完全退潮，鸣人有点反射性地大力挣脱，混沌中扯掉了什么布料。他不耐烦地转头一瞪，挂着疤痕的左眼首先撞进眼里。

制着他那人一头银发被火光镀上层玫瑰色，因为被粗暴地扯掉了头巾而凌乱地塌下来，发丝间隙露出的一双眼直看向他。

银发很少，除了千手扉间，他这辈子也就只见过一个人。

鸣人眼里逐渐清明起来，他顺从卡卡西的力道起身，龇着一口血渍斑斑的牙笑起来打招呼：“这么巧啊治疗师。”

旁边围上来几个场子里的人给地上昏迷的人侧头检查，卡卡西看了一眼觉得没什么大碍，拉过鸣人手臂一言不发往外走。

鸣人单手插兜懒洋洋地拖着步子跟在后面，背后的喧嚣与火光离他们越来越远。

III.  
手腕上紧握的五指干净修长，顺着溜上去，从无袖黑T里露出来的肱二头肌线条明晰张弛有力，还被月光刷上层清冷的蜜。

喉咙很痒，鸣人脑子里思绪纷飞。

他怎么跑来这种地方。

好像比我高点。

……这长腿，真鸡巴性感。

“想什么呢你。”

“你说什么人会闲到在这种鸟不生蛋的荒郊野岭种小花。”

这个地方原本是一座废弃工厂，被千手扉间发现后来变成地下拳场，唯一有点违和的是从门口铁丝网到工厂大门这段路两旁种满了各式各样的波斯菊，五彩斑斓的小色块随意点满了整张绿色画布，生机勃勃，一片热闹。鸣人俯下身戳戳一片摇摇欲坠的花瓣，一片蝴蝶的小翅膀飘落到卡卡西脚边。

卡卡西绕过那片花瓣有些无奈地开口：“可能是老板吧……”

鸣人想象千手扉间绷着那张冷脸呵护着施肥浇水，觉得这个答案应该不太正确。

“话说回来，你为什么叫‘狐狸’？”

“第一次来的时候戴了一个狐狸面具，后来叫着叫着就都这么叫了。”

鸣人嗤嗤笑起来：“What does the fox say？”

卡卡西弯弯眼睛也跟着一起愉悦起来：“狐狸说禁止你再来这里，这是你的心理治疗师留的作业。”

鸣人撇撇嘴刚要说无聊，卡卡西稍微侧了下身，面前露出一辆T12 Massimo。

“……你还挺有钱……”

卡卡西更加愉悦：“就知道你会玩，要试试吗？”

“算了吧，擦着碰着我没法赔你。”

卡卡西只好脾气地笑。他很想玩，他知道的，从看到这辆机车的那一瞬间起鸣人就像伏击猎物的食肉动物一样压抑克制着杀戮征服的野性。于是他拿过头盔转身递给他，“只要人没事，其他无所谓。”

鸣人咽下嘴里的血腥。一切极限运动都让人上瘾着迷。濒死的紧迫感刺激多巴胺大量释放，肾上腺素让全身血液极速沸腾，那是比食与性更原始的快乐，他确实掩藏不住跃跃欲试。

发动机轰鸣的瞬间灵魂深处也随之狠狠战栗起来，斗牛士用一块红布蒙住公牛的神志，这是一场逗弄死神的游戏。征服欲深深扎根于人的本性之中，先是驯服一朵花，慢慢地野心变大，目标变成一只狐狸，一个人，其他所有人，所有生命，最后驯服死亡，快感沁入全身每处骨髓。

他兴奋到摘头盔时指尖还在颤抖。

卡卡西一直靠在旁边的铁丝网上等着，看到鸣人停车后直起身走向他。夜色很黑，鸣人趴在车头侧头看他，整张脸浸在黑暗中不清不楚，露出的一双眼睛却亮如白昼。

星空坠进他眼里。

琉璃倒映着自己的剪影，那里有炽热的情欲在燃烧。

卡卡西轻轻笑起来。

IV.  
就像是一点火星掉进干草垛，鸣人等他稍微靠近便粗暴地拉下他的脖子撞了上去，他们急切而热烈地撕咬在一起，将对方的唾液和不知道谁的血液一起吞入腹中。

“等唔……稍微等一下……”即将失控野战的前一秒卡卡西强忍着后撤叫了暂停，鸣人一脸迷茫地看他，嘴角还挂着一小片亮晶晶的水渍，在月光下泛起一层淫靡。

卡卡西咬牙小声骂了一句脏话，“……等我一下，我去借车。”

三分钟后大门冲出一辆918，鸣人上车关门，车子立刻又窜出去。

两人体内的情潮尚未褪去，卡卡西专心压着限速飙车，鸣人努力对抗在别人车上打一炮的想法，他们陷入一段长时间沉默里，一时间溢出的欲望迅速在静谧封闭的车厢内膨胀弥漫，车里的两道粗喘越来越明显。

鸣人焦躁地摸摸鼻子打破沉默：“从哪借的保时捷？”

“拳场老板是我朋友。”

“哦。”

“……”

“……”

“……你家到底他妈的还要多久？”

卡卡西从裤兜摸出包烟丢给他：“火应该就在你那边的储物盒里，给我也点一支。”

鸣人点上烟吸了一口夹着递到他嘴边，指腹被顺带着轻轻咬了一口。

“别撩我。”

卡卡西降下点速度打开车窗，右胳膊架起来一边抽烟一边用余光睨他。

鸣人被他打量得有些烦躁：“你就非得在上面吗。”

“这事没商量。”卡卡西挑了下眉，“你真第一次？”

“……闭嘴吧你。”

他们沉默地各自下车，又沉默地一前一后进了电梯，然后几乎是刚踏进门的第一秒，卡卡西转身把鸣人狠很按在了门板上。

V.  
卡卡西用唇舌强硬地掠夺他的猎物，手却温柔地垫在他脑后来回安抚摩挲。鸣人被吻到发痛，插入银发的手不自觉用了力往后拽。

“嘶嘶嘶慢……”

卡卡西停下定定看了他一秒，又忍不住一样马上凑过去轻轻啄他。

“忍一下。”

被推倒在一片柔软上时鸣人还没意识到自己被带到了哪里，卡卡西近乎疯狂地啃噬揉捏他，毫无掩饰的情欲扑面而来，把他打得晕头转向。

鸣人被单手压进床铺里肆意啃咬。卡卡西俯身舔上后背那道深凹，带着旁边的皮肤又吮又啄。他的后背本来就是敏感区，以前草女人草得狠了身下人的指甲扣进他背后挠抓都能让他更兴奋，卡卡西这一顿嘬咬啃出的疼更是直刮他脑神经，烧得他全身都发起热来。裸露在外的皮肤被另一人滚烫的鼻息一一拂过，他的阴茎很快充血半勃起来，无意识地挺胯扭臀去蹭床单。

线条分明的背部肌肉绷紧时画出一道又一道性感的曲线，皮肤上大大小小凹凸不平的伤疤时隐时现，卡卡西亲得急了便不管不顾，一路向下边咬边咬连带抹油扩张。原本他对这个男人是没有任何想法的，直到秉着平息他暴力欲望的想法把自己的机车借给他试跑之后，那双眼睛，他看到蓬勃的生命力。

人类始终沉溺在对一切鲜活热烈最原始的迷恋与崇拜里。

卡卡西有些迷醉地在脑内不断回想放大鸣人身上有关太阳的一切事物，那头金色的发，那双蓝色的眼，嘴下吸吮的皮肤温热柔韧，他感觉到鸣人体内每次随心跳泵出的新鲜血液在奔涌湍流。性欲被彻底点燃，他一边按着鸣人一边用嘴撕开保险套草草给自己戴上，急切地含糊道：“我得进去，我要进去了鸣人。”

鸣人把头埋进枕头当鸵鸟，卡卡西安抚地亲了亲他的肩胛骨就往他身体里面钉。

“我…草啊！……你是驴吗！”

“我把它当做夸奖好了。”卡卡西拍拍他的臀肉示意放松一点，“我要动了。”

“啊……畜牲！我都还没完全硬！”

“可你后面已经湿了。”腰突然被大力箍住，背后覆上的人大开大合草干起来，“不信你听。”

咕叽咕叽的水声在交叠的喘息下显得格外淫靡，鸣人咬住枕头努力压抑着呻吟。

“你知道吗……”卡卡西覆向前去舔他耳后的软肉，“这样半硬的状态下刺激前列腺，更容易干性高潮。”

“高你妈…啊！……嗯哈……”

身下草干的动作丝毫没有被影响，心理治疗师脸上云淡风轻笑成眯眯眼：“我们看看今天你会不会被干到潮吹。”

快速抽插带来的水声和囊袋撞击会阴的啪啪声此起彼伏，卡卡西一手按住腰窝往下压，一手捞起男人精壮的胯部往自己硬到发疼的屌上贴，一下接一下强有力地撞击着敏感点。鸣人被他强硬摆成撅着屁股发情母狗的姿势干操了几十下，下腹渐渐一阵阵传来酸痛的感觉。他惊恐地发现虽然阴茎还是半勃状态，但小腹已经一抽一抽痉挛着像是要射精的状态。

“唔……我不行……”敏感度升高的身体受不住身后不断施加的强烈刺激，他开始下意识往前爬。

卡卡西好整以暇地在他身后看着自己粗大的阴茎被嫩红开合的花嘴一点一点吐出，从洞里被动抽出来的阴茎部分还泛着淫靡色情的水光，而那张淫荡的嘴，男人不知廉耻的后穴，正随主人不断蹭远而自动吞吐挽留起另一个男人的生殖器。

“……亲爱的直男先生，”卡卡西等他往挪了十多厘米，就在龟头快要完全出来的时候，猛然伸出手把他拉进怀里，把整条都钉在凸起上研磨，“你这张嘴，天赋异禀。”

“嗯啊——”卡卡西死劲箍住他的腰感受后穴高潮绞紧的快感的同时还在往前磨，鸣人的腰腹大幅度挺动起来，滚翘的臀肉像被剧烈拨弄的琴弦一样贴住卡卡的大腿不停颤抖。他双手向后剧烈拨弄挣扎着想要逃开，十余秒后终于终于卸了劲一样，全身战栗着蜷缩在卡卡西身下。

赤裸的成年男性就在自己胯下脆弱地颤抖着，腰间及大腿的肌肉随抖动收缩印出好看的形状，甚至腿间那一根没有释放就用后面达到了高潮。卡卡西被他性感的模样刺激得头皮发麻，难得一天骂了两句脏话，就着他侧躺的姿势抬起一条腿直接干了进去。

“……草…你大爷……”

“如果你还有力气的话。”

鸣人转过头怒视卡卡西，却在看清他的第一秒愣住了。

一朵玫瑰纹身几乎占据了卡卡西的整个左胸。

这是他今晚第一次直视卡卡西的裸体。房间没有开灯也没有拉窗帘，月色透过窗沁进来为整个空间披上一层冷蓝色，那朵玫瑰就这样隔着一层蓝雾在他面前大方绽放。

卡卡西皮肤上冒着薄薄一层汗，月光中浑身形状姣好的肌肉像镀了层蜜一样，衬得那多玫瑰愈发狂放妖冶起来。

鸣人突然第一次真正意识到眼前的男人并不像表面看起来那样平淡温和。

不过很快他没法继续细想下去——卡卡西见他愣神后就开始疯狂顶弄起来，后来兴头上来玩得有点失控，又变了几个姿势掰着腿折腾他，到最后两人气喘吁吁射出来的时候鸣人脑袋一片空白，爽得大腿根一直在颤。

卡卡西售后服务态度很好，拔出来以后还虚压在他身上执着地在肩颈锁骨四处点火种草莓。鸣人翻翻白眼刚想推他，他突然抬起头嘱咐道，“周日别忘了来复诊。”

鸣人噎了一下，“我没有和一夜情对象保持联系的习惯。”

卡卡西春风一样温和道：“是治疗师。”

鸣人抬眼看他，他知道那层皮下是一头凶猛又危险的食肉动物，然而现在自己的身体里里外外都沾满了他的气味。他又戏谑地看了一眼那朵玫瑰，牵起嘴角问道：“你要封住什么秘密？”

卡卡西愣了一下，随即反应过来：“你怎么不觉得它是为纪念一段爱情？”

“你应该不会无聊到这种程度吧。”

卡卡西依旧温和地笑：“你说过分析治疗师并不是你的游戏。”

鸣人沉默地与他对视几秒后率先移开视线，卡卡西从他身上翻下来躺在一边，伸长手臂去够床头柜上的烟和火。

鸣人转过去，背对他抱好被子蜷起来合上眼。

说得也对，正好他也不想过多了解他。

他在一片尼古丁中迷迷糊糊睡过去。

VI.  
第二天早上起来时鸣人意外地发现自己居然罕见地一夜无梦睡到天大亮。身边床铺空着一大半，煎锅蹦油的噼里啪啦声与多士炉的提示音透过关上的门板隐隐约约传过来，完全陌生的环境让他有点发懵。

一夜情的床伴好像正在给他做早餐，这倒是一个很新鲜的体验——他很少在炮友家里过夜，昨天被弄得确实有点过。

心里暗骂了八百遍卡卡西不知节制，后者应声一样推门而入。

“醒了？自己能起来洗澡吗，昨天只给你擦了一下身。”

鸣人看他坦然地光着膀子到处晃，气得太阳穴蹦蹦蹦直跳。

“……我扶你去洗漱？”

“……我自己能去。你，闭嘴。”

卡卡西慢吞吞地跟在他后面进浴室又进餐厅，鸣人坐下来戒备地看他，“怎么？”

“下午你有什么安排？”

“问这个做什么？”

“下午我要去孤儿院做志愿，想带你一起。”

鸣人沉默着低下头吃早餐，卡卡西在他对面撑着下巴一直等他开口。

鸣人被他盯得有些无奈，放下餐具擦擦嘴道：“你不是一直在对我做侧写吗？”

卡卡西笑起来：“我比较想听你自己跟我说。”

“而我比较好奇你们不会腻吗，每天坐在同样的办公室里对同一群人做侧写评估。你看出什么来了？失眠焦虑，神经紧张，躁郁症，我们这群人应该大同小异，直接按流程走不好吗。”

“在我提到孤儿院的时候你很痛苦，不悦逃避是第一反应，这是我刚刚看到的。”鸣人下意识握紧拳头，他想站起来告辞，卡卡西安抚地拍了拍他的手背，“放松一点，现在也不是什么治疗时间，我只是回答你的问题罢了。”他适时地换了个话题，“你昨天睡得很好。”

“然后呢？”

“没什么，你之前的报告都记录你失眠很严重，所以作为医生我很高兴看你睡好。”

鸣人慢慢放松下来：“怎么，一夜情也是你治疗程序的一部分？”

“如果你愿意的话也不是不可以。我们之间……很合适。”卡卡西顿了顿又道，“而且我收藏了不止一辆机车。”

一个不太明智的固炮邀请。鸣人抬起头认真地盯着他，“你对每个病人都这样？”

卡卡西语气很温柔：“目前只有你一个。”

“……那以后再说吧。”

“好。再吃点吗，然后再去睡一下，下午我出去的时候顺路把你送回去。”

鸣人心情复杂地进行咀嚼运动。卡卡西一定会是一个完美的情人，性爱技巧娴熟，生活中温柔体贴，能把你按在床上草到失神也会考虑到你的背景而贴心地多准备一份西式早餐，照顾情绪更是专业领域，然而这些对于鸣人来说太过多余。他很清楚他们两人都没有认真发展一段关系的意思，这些不适宜的关照让他也有些好奇卡卡西到底抱着什么想法。

反正玩玩而已。

VII.【全是瞎编的而且后面编不下去了我已经后悔弄这个不在自己专业领域内的人设了】  
“最近睡眠怎么样？”

“……你不是都清楚吗。”

“我们也不是天天睡在一起，不过我认为要比第一次治疗时好一些。”

他们之间隔了一张小圆桌，鸣人依旧浸在阴影里，卡卡西的座位从办公桌移到了他对面的沙发。

“说点什么。”

“说什么？”

“随便什么，最近发生了什么，最近心情怎么样，有没有听话没再乱性或是去拳场，酗酒没有，任何你的想法都可以说，我们先随便聊聊。”

“没什么变化也没有什么想法，最近活得比较像实验室里的猴子，有个炮友经常拖着我出去爬山攀岩公园一日游，假公济私地进行他的治疗并且对我做评估。”

卡卡西无奈地点了点太阳穴，“我只是照例进行每次治疗的程序，鸣人，看在我让你保持了规律且舒畅的性生活的份儿上，稍微配合下我的工作。”

“……我没什么想法，我觉得我不应该在这里，我不应该活着，但这样对我来说也算是最好的惩罚，八条人命换日复一日的愧疚痛苦，如果我现在死掉，死了，就什么也没有了，没有感觉，没有回忆，这怎么行。”鸣人垂下眼，“你问我在想什么，我的全部生活都只剩这一个想法。但你一定要我跟你说这些有什么用呢，方便你在我的病历上写一个‘survivor guilt’然后说些这不是你的错之类的屁话？真的没有意义卡卡西，错不错谁的错不是心理医师几句话就能判定安抚的，他们没有在那里，当那些人，前一秒还端着枪和你开玩笑的战友，突然被炸成肉块，他们，没有，在那里。”

鸣人微微气促，卡卡西静静地看着他，几秒后继续开口道，“这是你第一次主动和我说起战场的事情。”

“是的，我想正常人都不会想谈论这些。”

“但我们都知道这并不是问题根源。我上次注意到在谈论孤儿院时你情绪反应很大，和小孩子有关吗？”

鸣人脸上的肌肉抽搐起来，他握着拳头继续断断续续从牙缝里挤出几个字：“我不想说这个。”

额纹下垂口角下拉，瞳孔扩大，悲伤又惊惧。卡卡西迅速在心里做着侧写，“我猜你对那件事情是有认知的，但并不清晰，大脑保护机制自动为你规避了极端的痛苦。如果开展治疗的话我们必须要先解决根源，鸣人，你的逃避症状很严重，而且正常咨询过程无法让你还原真相，之后可能要催眠进行二次创伤强迫你自己走出来。”

“我说了我不想做这些治疗，而且我不能……我做不到。”

“深呼吸，鸣人，深呼吸。”卡卡西安静地等待他平复下来，“这只是一种可能，而且我永远不会强迫你做你不愿意的事情。现在我们换个话题，晚上想吃什么？”

“……？”

“晚上吃什么，等下一起回家，我给你做。”

鸣人脑子还没转过来，开口时语气很冲：“我为什么要跟你一起回家？”

卡卡西无所谓地耸耸肩道：“我有需求。”

“这间屋子里不止你一个人会侧写，到底为什么。”

“好吧，预报说今晚雷雨天气，我不放心你一个人。”

鸣人皱起眉头认真发问：“你不觉得这种关照对于我们来说过于亲近了吗？”

卡卡西没有在意这个问题：“等治疗结束后在外面等我一会。”

VIII.  
鸣人靠在走廊尽头的花窗下抽烟。

他陷入到一种奇怪又粘腻的关系中——卡卡西似乎对让他好好接受治疗这件事有股莫名的执着，而这股感情冲动中不带着任何占有欲的色彩，看起来就真的只是一个心地善良乐于助人的好床伴。从第一次上床以后，卡卡西时不时就笑眯眯地约他出去，一次两次没拒绝，成习惯后氛围到了两个人半推半就地回家打一炮再一起睡觉变成常有的事，等他惊觉自己已经小一个月没酗酒失控砸烂一切时他们已经是半同居的状态了。

移情作用吗，他透过自己看到的，究竟是谁呢。

他站在光照的阴影旁，走廊另一边从黑暗中走出一个人，肩宽腿长，身姿挺拔，正经大家族里培养出的孩子，走起路来带着一股凌厉的风。

那个人一步一步稳稳地走向自己，阳光直直照在他的五官上，他稍微眯了眯眼睛，但是没躲。

“晚餐想好了吗？”

心底有什么小东西冒出头来，鸣人选择忽视。

“刚刚有两个小姑娘在这边谈论你。你以前是骨科医生？怎么转这行了？”

“发生了一些事，后来就拿不起手术刀了，手会颤。”

“和那朵纹身有关？”

“不要试图分析你的治疗师，漩涡先生。”

伏击，追逐，拆之入腹。

“你会告诉我吗，最后。”

“要去超市吗，还是直接回家？”

但他可不是什么温顺的食草动物。

鸣人深深看进对方眼里，开口时却带了些笑意：“卡卡西，你看我的时候，只能是我。”

卡卡西愣了一下，很快也温润地笑：“当然。我们回家。”

IX.  
暴雨骤至。

云层密布翻滚，摩肩擦踵间劈下道道炸雷，鸣人几乎在第一下声音响起时就跳起来。

“趴下！”

卡卡西努力想制住他，鸣人显然已经失去理智，他怕他会伤到自己。

“鸣人，只是打雷，清醒一点鸣人，没事的。”

“趴下！躲起来！”鸣人听不到他在说什么，他惊得全身汗毛都竖立起来，恐惧让他不自知地瞪圆了眼睛，眼泪从那里一股一股流出来。有人一直在干扰他的行动，他剧烈挣扎着，失控地向对方大吼，“为什么不听我的话！你还不懂吗现在很危险！”

卡卡西下了狠劲箍他，几分钟折腾出一身汗，“没事的，只是雷，没有爆炸，没有枪。你仔细听，是雨。”

“鸣人，鸣人，好了，好了，没事，你看看你在哪里，你看看我是谁？”

挣动中碰翻一个水杯，一声脆响四分五裂，鸣人受惊一样带着面脸泪痕迷茫地看向他。

“对了，做得好，鸣人，听到我说话吗，看看我是谁。”

“这里不是……”

“不是。看着我，鸣人，你和我都很安全，只是下雨。”

卡卡西带着他远离玻璃碎片，鸣人反抗的力道变小了很多，他带着他慢慢坐下来揽进怀里，一下一下轻拍他的脊背。

“可是炸弹，他们……我是说，你不能靠近孩子，你懂我的意思吗，雷恩，米勒，罗兰，他们，因为我犹豫了，我不会再犯这种错误，我会保护好你。”

他浑身都在颤抖。那种精神上的痛苦仿佛显露成实质的刀，卡卡西几乎能看到它是怎么一下一下反复刺戳进鸣人的大脑皮质。他怜惜地去亲吻他的发，“没有孩子，没有战争，下雨而已。我很安全，我们很安全，我们在家里。”

鸣人蜷在他怀里抓着他的衣领呜咽出声。

窗外雷鸣不断，卡卡西捂住鸣人的耳朵，小声地一遍又一遍安抚他。

X.  
他们之间亲近了很多。

心理治疗一直循序渐进地进行着，甚至可能比正常进度还要慢一点——卡卡西选择悄无声息地用生活把他包裹起来，再用这种温和的方式带领着他重新接纳生活。

温柔且强硬，漩涡一样越吸越深。

这不太妙，鸣人想，他已经无数次琢磨着那朵纹身入睡了。

“在想什么？”卡卡西在他眼前打了个响指，“跟你商量个事，下午我想带你去个地方。”

“嗯。”鸣人挑眉示意他继续说。

“是……一个退伍士兵疗养院，你说得对，我没办法亲身理解你所经历的，我认为你和他们聊一聊会舒服一些。”

“没什么好聊的，没人愿意再说起那些事。”

卡卡西语气愈发柔和：“鸣人，去看看吧，就一下午，我希望你去。”

他知道他不会拒绝，漩涡鸣人本来就是一个温暖善良的人。

“……你不能每次都这样……”

卡卡西罕见地带了些调皮：“但每次都很好用不是吗。”

午饭过后鸣人无奈跟着卡卡西出门，他这次换了辆R1250GSADV，鸣人有些抗拒坐在别人身后被带领，皱着眉嫌弃道：“我又不是你的女人。”

卡卡西递头盔的手执着地伸着：“你这是性别偏见，我的男人也可以帅气地坐在后座上。”

“哈哈，不好笑。”鸣人干巴巴地出声，“我可以骑那辆highway fighter。”或者我们打车，这句话是在心里默默补上的，他能感觉到卡卡西对汽车的抗拒，除了那次急着做爱，他们没有一次乘坐过四个轮子的运输工具。他猜多多少少与那朵纹身下的秘密相关，而后故意没有去细想。

“这次不行，我不放心你自己驾驶。”卡卡西很坚持，“如果你现在听话，明天车库里的车随便你跑。”

鸣人撇撇嘴接过头盔跨上后座：“一样，你不能每次都这样。”

前面的人笑起来：“一样，每次都很好用。”

GS一向是街上最亮眼的仔，卡卡西载着他一路轰鸣着穿街过巷，鸣人跟着收获了数道目光，下车时有点忿忿：“我真不喜欢坐后面，太挫了。”

“我就在这里等你，如果不喜欢就马上出来，嗯？”

带着笑意的声音从头盔里闷闷地传出来，进到鼓膜里转成一床温暖厚实的棉被拥着鸣人，鸣人转身挥挥手向里走去。

疗养院前庭中央有一座巨大的喷泉水池，庭院四周种满了桂花树，鸣人寻着花香坐在一条大理石长凳上阖眼养神。

“哦，你在这里。”

他迷茫地睁开眼，白头发的男人在他身旁坐下来继续道，“我应该没认错吧，很少在这里见到金发蓝眼的长相，卡卡西那小子还说你可能不会来了。”

就知道他是预谋的。鸣人心里无语，站起来就要行军礼，几个军衔滚到嘴边噎得一口气不上不下。自来也看他滞在那里爽朗地笑起来：“是中将。不用敬礼，叫我本名就可以了，自来也。”

鸣人伸出手去握手：“您好，漩涡鸣人……不好意思给您添麻烦了，我”

“没什么，正好是我需要和同类聊聊。”自来也带着友好的笑意看他，“前几天最后一名老战友的母亲过世了。”

“啊……我很抱歉，请节哀。”

“是要节哀。我带的那一队，从最初抱着骨灰盒一个一个敲家门到一个一个送走他们的父母，时间过去太快了，我还记得我们第一次一起坐在直升机上互相大吼着开玩笑的场景，好像昨天的事一样。”自来也转向鸣人眉飞色舞地讲起来，“鲍勃，只有一米七三，是队里最矮的一个人，我们管他叫‘冬瓜’，一个美国人还没我这个日本人个子高；艾力克斯，艾力克斯这家伙可太逗了，他会模仿每一个人的怂样，还能学世界各地的口音，惟妙惟肖，脑子里好像有讲不完的北爱尔兰人的笑话；罗伯特，那真是个痴情种，浑身血渍尘土也不会弄脏那条放着他女朋友照片的项链，只要休息就拿出擦擦亲亲；迈克，土老冒一个……哦！抱歉！你看我跟你说这些干什么……”

鸣人笑笑：“没关系，我很喜欢听，也让我想起了我在中东的时候。”

“那时真是每时每刻都紧绷神经，所以有他们的记忆才尤为珍贵吧。可惜这段记忆的结束令人痛苦。”年长男人的目光带着阅历的厚度，他看向鸣人很温和地微笑，“我想你的也是。”

“是的。”

自来也的音调慢慢沉静下来：“卡卡西那天来问我有个退伍士兵的治疗态度很消极怎么办，他怕你闷坏了。”

鸣人有些尴尬地挠挠脸：“啊这个……”

“没关系，我不知道在你身上到底发生了什么，能做的也只是把我的经历和想法告诉你。”自来也坐得笔直端正，向前看的目光认真且坚定，“我的队，中了埋伏，他们变成了七个盒子，虽然我的心理医生反复跟我强调不是我的错，”他舔舔嘴唇继续说道，“但我始终认为当时我应该再排查一下，直到现在我都还不能否认这个事实，定期咨询参加互助会……哈哈熬着熬着就老了。”

鸣人咬着下唇反复斟酌语句，他想说句安慰的话，喉咙打开又顿住，最后只堪堪挤出一句：“没有，您看起来依旧硬朗。”

“你是个好孩子，鸣人。”自来也说着从口袋里掏出一颗巧克力递给他，“无论你觉得当时做错了什么，木已成舟，好孩子不应该在一件本来就是错误的事情里用伦理道德反复折磨自己，恶生出恶，战争从不是基于人道之上的。”

鸣人看着那颗圆圆的糖果，突然像弦被崩断一样，掩面痛苦地低声说道：“我很怕……我会怕我忘掉他们，如果我信了那些鬼话最后毫无愧疚地去过自己的生活…甚至忘记他们，我不能接受这样的可能出现。”

自来也突然没头没尾地说道：“你知道吗，我到现在还能复述出Alex讲过的所有笑话。”

鸣人抬起头看他，自来也笑着起身告辞：“我的互助会要开始了。生活是你自己的，鸣人，你可以选择活在过去也可以选择继续向前。”他拍了拍鸣人的肩膀，在离开前最后留了一句话，“我可以肯定的是，继续前行绝不代表遗忘，接受所有的人生经历，接纳你自己，带着他们好好地一起活下去。”

鸣人与他道别后便一直静静地坐在阳光下，直到太阳落到西边为整片天空镀上一层橙粉色，他起身朝大门走去。

门口等着一个身材高大的男人，一双长腿支在地上靠着摩托抽烟。他的身后衬着颜色浓烈且绚丽的火烧云海，天空高远且辽阔，机车后座稳稳当当放着自己的头盔，晚风吹来，远处浮过隐隐的桂花香，树叶沙沙落下几片。

漩涡鸣人的心脏忽然剧烈跳动起来。

XI.  
卡卡西没有问他干了些什么，他带他回家给他做饭，如同往常一样，鸣人心情复杂地随意用餐具拨弄着吃食。

卡卡西看着看着突然好笑道：“你怎么也不喜欢吃蘑菇。”

鸣人被刺到一样放下叉子：“谁也不喜欢吃？”

“嘛，不重要，倒是你不要挑食啊，怎么像个小孩子。”

鸣人声音彻底冷下来：“旗木卡卡西，我说过，不要再在我身上找别人的影子。”

卡卡西皱起眉头，鸣人突然问道：“我们现在这样到底算什么关系？”

卡卡西认真地看进他眼里：“你觉得算什么关系。”

“我以为我们顶多能算上一对炮友，没想到还藏了一层病友关系。”鸣人起身去客厅收拾东西，他一秒都待不下去了，这算什么，被人拿着做了这么久的移情对象，做着做着自己还爱上了，贱不贱。之前他觉得无所谓，大家各取所需，但现在他很明确地意识到这他妈就是个泥潭，除了自己不体面地越陷越深以外毫无意义。

早断早干净，他也不想知道他替代的是谁的什么位置，朋友也好情人也罢，又跟他漩涡鸣人有个屁的关系了。

卡卡西也恼了，三两步上前扯住他的胳膊：“这是闹什么？”

“好聚好散的意思，我去收拾东西，然后会换个治疗师。”鸣人在心里命令自己保持冷静，卡卡西也是无辜的，人家怎么会想到成年人默认的性爱关系里自己还来真的了呢，千万不要在这种时候让那该死的情绪占上风，保留最后一点体面，建设到东西都收完了结果还是没忍住，合上门的前一秒他报复一样地说道：“建议你也给自己换个移情对象吧。”

卡卡西讶异地看着他离开，接下来的一个月内他都没有见到他，但也没有人来接收鸣人的治疗资料。

胸口处的新鲜伤口这两天正在愈合，很痒，导致他最近抽烟的频率越来越高。卡卡西夹着烟今天第十次翻弄起鸣人的病历，烟灰掉下来烫了他一个激灵，病历夹被摔在桌子上，办公室的主人抓起车钥匙冲了出去。

XII.  
门铃响起时鸣人正要开始吃杯面，开门看见卡卡西努力压着喘粗气的样子那个气真是不打一处来，整整一个月，早不来晚不来等他好不容易泡好一杯拉面的时候来。他撑着门框没有开口说话，卡卡西像桩老树根一样也木在门前，两个大男人对峙一样，对门邻居刚好下班回家，被吓一跳。

鸣人越过卡卡西的肩膀对上邻居探寻的眼神，尴尬得一把抓过卡卡西再轻轻带上门。卡卡西转过身，又成了他被迫靠在门板上的姿势。鸣人看他不打算往里屋走的样子，只能压低声音斥道：“这是做什么？”

卡卡西一瞬不瞬地盯着他，半天憋出一句：“你没有换医生……”

鸣人目瞪口呆，直接被气笑了。

“你也冷静了一个月，今天主动来应该就是为了说清楚的。但这么看来你还是只在意治疗的事情对吧，我都说过你他妈去换个移情对象。”鸣人背过身想去开门，“总之按我的理解是咱们可以好聚好散了，你现在可以走了。”

卡卡西忽然抱住他。

温热的鼻息扑在颈侧，鸣人一下泄了力气，“我不是逼迫你说什么……我并不需要一个坦白或是澄清，我只是，我不能继续被你当成一个替代品了，卡卡西，无论你在我身上寄托的是什么感情，现在对我来说都有点不公平。”他抬手去抚摸耳边的银发，“我不能确定你对我到底是什么感情，我想你自己可能也分不清……”

卡卡西就着这个拥抱的姿势把他压在门板上，颤抖的唇贴上他的颈侧来回吮吸，含糊的词句从他脖颈皮肤上反弹到耳朵。

“我父母过世后，我和两个最好的……朋友，一起生活了二十年，然后他们……”脖子上传来一滴一滴的凉意，卡卡西突然开始急切地吻他，巨大的痛苦从背后冲出来，鸣人被他咬得生痛却还在抚摸他的发，“不要了，卡卡西，没事了。”

卡卡西捂住他的眼睛掰过他的头同他接吻，泪滴在他脸上又流进嘴角，吻变得又咸又苦。

“对面那辆车撞上来的前一秒他们还在说给我过生日的事情，鸣人，我眼睁睁看着他们瞳孔散大的。”卡卡西止不住颤抖，那好像已经和这段记忆连成了肌肉的反射，鸣人覆上他的手轻轻摩挲，“PTSD，幸存者愧疚，两三年的时间不能靠近马路，挺过来后我去纹了纹身提醒自己好好生活。”

他把过去裹挟着带土和琳身上鲜活而澎湃的生命一齐封在了胸口。

卡卡西又凑上去啄鸣人的唇以及一切暴露在他唇下的温热肌肤，最后埋进他的颈窝深吸了一口气，下定决心一样说道：“我需要一个坦白，你很像他们，但也仅仅止于此了。我不敢来找你……我不能再失去一次了，鸣人，我只想让你好好地生活……”

鸣人转过身背靠在门板上微微仰头与他对视，客厅的挂钟滴答滴答摆动着，时间与空间液化成浪潮，一层一层涌入他们之间形成厚厚的壳。就在卡卡西快要被静谧淹死时，鸣人突然凑向前去亲吻他左眼的伤疤。

那就一直看着我吧，无论最终以什么样的情谊，无论我们之间会不会有一个承诺，就这样，看着我就好。

新鲜空气随着眼皮上的触感大量涌入，卡卡西突然意识到心底涌出的爱意居然是如此磅礴，仿佛是从他还是胚胎时就开始孕育，它深深沁入进骨髓，掩藏在每一块血肉之中，甚至他的每一根发梢，每一个毛孔，每一处细胞，无一不在散发着爱与欲望。

他狂热地吻上鸣人，比之前任何一次都要赤裸露骨；他的双手代替了一切话语，那些沉重又爱怜的抚摸替他一遍一遍地向身下人说着我只要你；他硬生生地进入他，用最原始最亲近的方式与他的所爱融为一体。

他们从门厅做到卧室，鸣人感觉自己的灵魂就快被打桩一样的深顶顶出体外。痛，痛过之后是火辣辣的焚烧感，他们好像在火里做爱，理智燃烧起来，皮肤滚烫到不复存在。他呜咽地摇着头拒绝被操到失去神志，混沌的脑海里突然浮现爱情小说中常见的一个词——意乱情迷，有情才能迷，他只是一个扑向未知的蠢货而已。

双手胡乱摸上卡卡西胸前的秘密封口。那朵玫瑰纹身他太熟悉不过，甚至可以空手在纸上画出每一朵花瓣的流线走向。

然而现在——

鸣人猛地撑起胳膊试图在一片颠簸中看清刚刚摸到的不寻常凸起是什么，卡卡西看出他的意图，配合停下动作。

花蕊处新增的纹身旁边一圈皮肤还泛着红，鸣人终于看到那里刻着自己的名字。

心理治疗师先生轻笑出声，捞过他的身体让他坐起来和自己面对面，认真凝视那片蔚蓝的海。

“它现在，代表爱情。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道这篇怎么写成这样，全是对话，写完自己也觉得不好没意义……


End file.
